vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Koko ni Aru Uta
[[Archivo:Koko_ni_Aru_Uta.jpg|thumb|296px|Koko ni Aru Uta ilustrado por Chouya]]Koko ni Aru Uta. (ここに在る唄 / La canción del aquí y allá) es una canción Original Vocaloid. La canción da a entender que Lily encontró a una persona a lo cual esta la convierte en una Diva (podría ser su maestro), y Lily se enamora de el, tiempo después su maestro muere y Lily dice que seguirá cantando hasta llegar hasta el. Al final del vídeo da a entender que Lily también muere, ya que ella dice que ya esta con su maestro. Intérprete: Lily Música y Letra: '''Kurozumi-P '''Ilustración y Vídeo: Chouya *Nicovideo *Youtube(Sub. Esp.) Letra *Kanji Tomado de Hatsune Miku wiki *Traducción al español por Luki Megurine Kanji= 覚えていた足取りも 探していたこの場所も 君と会って　僕と会って 確かなものに変わって 独りきりは痛いから その傷跡を見せ合って 笑えばいいよ　笑えばいいの？ 僕らは似たものどうし 歌姫は答えを探していた 果てしない旅路の先に 始まりはただ独りきりで歩く道 行き先もまだわからない 踏みしめた今までに 抱えたものをこぼれないように守りたい 求められない歌声も 大事に紡いでたい そう僕の未来へと 教えられた言葉を 忘れないように繰り返し 何処に居たって　何をしたって 大切なものになるよ 振り向けば思い出した涙も この場所で抱きしめてたい 忘れたいことも僕自身の物語 君と会って見たその笑顔 知らないことばかりだ 心臓が動くとき僕は君に愛されて ちっぽけでただ臆病な 終わりのない旅路は 確かな未来へと 塞いでいた僕らの足跡は 痛がりな声も怖がりな声も 他の誰でもない ここに在る唄も この先も臆病な僕だろう それでもね　息をしてたい 独りきりでの歩んできた今だから 君と歩んでくこれからを 大切にしてたいんだ 口ずさんでた過去と未来の歌姫は 求められないものでも 残したい今がある 心臓は動くから終わりが来るその日まで 傷だらけでも愛された 歌姫のその声は そう僕の未来へと行く la la la... |-| Romaji= Oboete ita ashidori mo Sagashite ita kono basho mo Kimi to atte boku no atte Tashikana mono ni kawatte Hitori kiri wa itaikara Sono kizuato o mise atte Waraeba i yo waraeba i no? Bokuru wa nitamono-doshi Utahime wa kotae o sagashite ita Hateshinai tabiji no saki ni Hajimariha tada hitori kiri de aruku michi Ikisaki mo mada wakaranai Fumishimeta ima made ni Kakaeta mono o koborenai yo ni mamoritai Motome rarenai utagoe mo Daiji ni tsumui detai Sou boku no mirai e to Oshie rareta kotoba o Wasurenai you ni kurekaeshi Doko ni i tatte naniwoshita tte Taisetsunamono ni naru yo Furimukeba omoidashita namida mo Kono basho de dakishime tetai Wasuretai koto mo boku jishin no monogatari Kimi to atsu te mita sono egao Shiranai koto bakarida Shinzou ga ugoku toki boku wa kimi ni aisa rete Chippokede tada okubyouna Owari no nai tabiji wa Tashikana mirai e to Fusaide ita bokura no ashiato wa Ita garina koe mo kowagarina koe mo Hoka no dare demonai Koko ni aru uta Konosaki mo okubyouna bokudarou Soredemo ne iki o shi tetai Hitori kiri de no ayunde kita imadakara Kimi to ayunde ku korekara o Taisetsu ni shi tetai nda Kuchizusan deta kako to mirai no utahime wa Motome rarenai monode mo Nokoshitai ima ga aru Shinzou wa ugokukara owari ga kuru sonohi made Kizu darakede mo aisa reta Utahime no sono goe wa Sou boku no mirai e to iku la la la la la la... |-| Español= También recuerdo cuando empece a andar También estaba buscando este lugar Me reuní contigo Me encontré a mi misma Tuviste que hacerte duro para cambiar Solamente te hiciste daño Nos mostramos mutuamente nuestras heridas Estoy riendo ¿Debería reír? Somos tan parecidos En una diva yo estaba buscando una respuesta Es eterno el principio de este viaje No solo quiero empezar quiero caminar sola Sigo sin saber mi destino pero camino con firmeza ¿A que tuviste que enfrentarte? Quiero protegerte para no perderte Aunque no pueda conseguir una voz para cantar Deseo cuidar tus anhelos Estoy tan cerca del futuro Repites las palabras que me enseñaste Para que no se me olviden ¿Donde debería decirlas? ¿Qué dirás cuando o haga? Te has convertido en algo muy importante para mi Cuando me di vuelta recordé todas las lágrimas Quisiera abrazar este lugar También quisiera olvidar mi propia historia Sonreí cuando te vi Tu no tienes idea de cómo se mueve mi corazón Cuando soy amada por ti Yo sólo soy una pequeña tímida En un viaje sin fin Para definir el futuro Sin tu presencia me bloquee También quiero expresar mi dolor También quiero expresar mi miedo Aquí también hay una canción Aunque ya no estés tú A ese destino no le tengo miedo Pero aun así quiero respirar Me encuentro sola debido a que esa hora a llegado Caminare contigo hacia el futuro Deseo acariciarte Yo que fui una Diva del pasado y el futuro Incluso no pude conseguir intentar continuar El paso de mi corazón gano Hasta este día que vino el fin Mi voz de Diva Estaba llena de amorosos arañazos Así que voy para el futuro Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Lily Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011